The BornAgain Identity Redone
by tiger girl returns
Summary: Seeing Castiel again, Dean is shocked as you seen in the episode. This is what I would have liked to have happen between Castiel and Dean near the ending of the episode. This is a OneShot story! Cas/Dean /


This part takes place near the ending of the episode, where Castiel finally remembers who he is. How Dean and Castiel react to each other on that hill is the only thing that I've change ^^

I hope you like my verison of what happens!

* * *

><p>Dean stood there watching as his Cass started to take out the demons by the hospital. He couldn't help but think about how fast Cas how learned how do to that again but what he wanted to know was if that was Cas doing it or Emanuel.<p>

Slowly he and Meg walked forward it felt like forever till they came to stand behind Cass as he took out the last demon. "Cass?" he asked in a quite voice. He watched as Cass slowly turned around to face him.

"I remember you, I remember everything, what I did . . .what I became . . .why didn't you tell me" Castiel said as he looked at Dean

Dean didn't know what to say he stood there in shock. This was Cass standing in front of him. He was there not gone, not dead like they believed. He was with him now, acting and talking in the same way as he did in the past.

"Cause of me, Sam is dying in there . . .All those people, I shouldn't be here." Castiel said as he turned and started to walk away. It would have been better if he didn't remember anything. He wouldn't be hurting, he wouldn't have hurt Dean if he had just stayed away, stayed dead.

Dean's eyes widen seeing Castiel walk away "Cas! . . .Cas!" he shouted twice as eh started walking in the direction Cas as wondered off in. He then paused and looked back to Meg. "You stay here." He said before he turned and ran after Cas.

"Castiel Wait!" Dean shouted again as he finally caught hold of Castiel's shirt. "Wait" he said once more in a low voice.

Castiel stood there not looking at Dean before he slowly turned to face him. "I should have never lived" he said to Dean a pained expression spread over his face.

Dean shook his head and took hold of Castiel's other hand and stepped forward "Don't you dare say that, you came back for a reason, you stayed alive for a reason" he said staring into Cass's eyes. How he missed those bright blue eyes, his dark hair. Everything about this angel he missed. He slowly lean forward why did everything never turn out right for them.

"Dean . . .Your brother . . .I. . ." his words were cut off as Dean suddenly kissed him on the lips. His eyes widen in shock at the kiss. He was frozen for a moment not sure what to do but then he slowly gave in. His hands came up and gripped Dean's shirt as his eyes closed and he kissed Dean back trying to match what Dean was doing.

Dean kissed Cass slowly and passionately before breaking the kiss panting a bit. "I missed you Cass, I never stopped loving you not once" he whispered into Castiel's ear before he slowly pushed the other up against his car and kissed him once again on the lips.

Castiel let out a small sound and his own arms wrapped around Dean's, wider and stronger body. From all the mistakes he had done in the past, from all the people he had hurt, Dean still loved him. Castiel's hands pulled at Dean's shirt as they kissed.

Dean broke the kiss and he tugged his own shirt off of his chest exposing it to Castiel. He didn't care if Meg knew what they were going to do, he just wanted this moment with Castiel. He didn't know what would happen after this but now that they were together he wasn't going to let Castiel escape from him anymore. He then pulled at Castiel's shirt popping a few buttons as he tug it off of him.

Castiel panted and stared up at Dean both of them having their shirts removed. His hands slowly traveled down Dean's chest and stomach. He missed the feeling of Dean's skin against his own. He missed everything about Dean even further below the belt he missed. Castiel then started to undo Dean's pants as he turned them and pushed Dean up against the car. Once his pants were undone he slowly knelt down in front of Dean and pulled down Dean's pants and undergarment freeing his cock. Castiel eyes wondered over the member as he reached up and slowly ran his fingers down it watching as Dean shivered and groaned above him. His hand then wrapped around the member as he slowly began to move his hand up and down.

Dean moaned and his hands went to Castiel's hair as he felt the other touch his member and started to rub him. "Cas" he moaned Castiel's name as he jerked his hips up a bit.

Castiel smiled a bit seeing how Dean was reacting to his touches. "Dean . . ." he whispered as he slowly lean forward and licked the tip of Dean's member causing the other to moan and grip his hair more. Castiel smiled at the reaction, since it's what he wanted. He then lean licked the head slowly once more before taking the head more into his mouth. It wasn't long before he began to move his head down the member then back up listening to Dean's loud moans of pleasure. His hands went up to hold onto Dean's hips as he began to move his head up and down going a bit faster each time.

Dean panted and moaned feeling Castiel's hot mouth around his member. It felt so good having Castiel's mouth around him. When Castiel started to pick up the pase Dean's moans became louder and louder and his hips trying to move forward but Castiel kept them still. "Castiel I'm going to . . ." he groaned as Castiel pulled away without letting him cum.

"Not yet" Castiel said up to Dean, as he tugged on Dean's hand and pulled the other down on top of him slowly as he laid down under the other. "I know what you want, and I know what I want. Take me Dean"Castiel said softly his hand going up and running through Dean's soft hair.

Dean stared down at Castiel for a moment before he began to undo Castiel's pants. "I'm not going to go easy on you Cas, it's been to long for me to hold back now" he told him watching as Castiel nodded his head in understanding. Dean then pulled down Castiel's pants and undergarment and toss them to the side. He looked down seeing how hard Castiel was and smiled. He reached forward and wrapped his hand around the harden member and slowly started to move his hand up and down. "I want you" he said softly before he released the member and took hold of Castiel's legs and pushed them up and put them over his shoulders. He stared down at Castiel as he then lean down and kissed him. Feeling Castiel kiss him back Dean suddenly thrust forward pushing himself deep inside of Castiel.

Castiel broke the kiss as he let out a loud yell when Dean thrust into him fast and hard. "Dean" he groaned his hands grabbing hold of the grass as he panted hard and moaned.

Dean panted in pleasure and moaned feeling how tight Castiel was around his member. "You feel so good" he moaned as he then began to move in and out of Castiel slowly at first before picking up the speed. "Cas" he moaned as he moved in and out of the other.

Castiel moaned out loud as felt Dean move faster into him. "Dean…harder" he groaned arching his back. Dean did as he was told and started to move harder against Castiel.

Dean was getting closer to coming with each thrust. He then bent the other more thrusting faster as he began to his Castiel's sensitive spot inside. Castiel let out a loud cry at the feeling his hands fisting tighter in the dirt as he got closer to cuming. "So close Dean" he groaned panting hard.

"Together" Dean moaned back as he moved a few more times before he thrust one final time hard and fast moaning out loud in pleasure as he came hard inside of Castiel.

Castiel came seconds after Dean moaning out in pleasure as he came all over his and Dean's stomach.

Dean collapsed on top of Castiel releasing his legs so that they fell down. Dean panting as he wrapped his arms around Castiel pulling him close. "I love you" he whispered panting.

Castiel's arms came up and wrapped around Dean's shoulders pulling him close as he panted. "I know, I love you too" he whispered into Dean's ear. "I'm going to try and save your brother Dean" he said softly and Dean nodded his head.

~.~.~.~

Standing there in Sam's room after he saved him from the demon that almost killed Sam. Castiel stared at Sam watching how he was reacting. He didn't know how to fix him, how to make Sam better but then it came to him. His hand reached back for Dean's he held it tight for a moment before he let go and stepped forward. "I may be able to shift it" he said to Dean

"Shif…"

"Yeah to get Sam back on his feet" Castiel cut Dean off as he went and sat down on Sam's bed. "Forgive me for this" he whispered to Sam. He then put his hand on Sam's head and did what he had to do.

"Castiel!" Dean shouted but it was to late and watched as Castiel started to turn red.

~.~.~.~

As Dean walked out of the hospital with Sam walking beside him he paused as he glance back at the building. "I swear I will get you out of there Castiel. I promise you that" he whispered before he looked back to the cat and got in.

They were finally able to be together but they were pulled away once more all because Castiel wanted to save Sam and would have done anything. For that Dean was happy that Castiel saved his brother but at the cost of Castiel himself.

He wasn't going to leave Castiel there to rot with the devil in his head. He will find a way to free Castiel so that they will be together once more, he loved him and he wouldn't give up that fast.

His hands fisted on the wheel "I will get you out Castiel wait for me" he whispered as Sam got in the car and the pulled away from the hospital.


End file.
